AMUSEMENT Park
by Jenniferee
Summary: Aren't amusement parks ever so amusing? MasaRen, and implied IttokiXTokiya & NatsukiXSyo.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so I specially got up at 3.45am to write this :P FEEL SPECIAL! Even though I got semi-distracted by Paramore and Eminem videos but well :x Anyway this fic was a request from two of my MasaRen-loving school friends, one of which gave me the idea..._

_Some of them might be frightfully OOC. Especially Masato later on. I'm not sure if it's intended or not. Anyway, don't say I didn't warn you!_

_Enjoy! :D_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Uta no Prince-sama_

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

"Amusement park?"

Masato raised an eyebrow from his seat on Haruka's bed, while Tokiya, on his left, was enthusing about what to do at an amusement park.

"Any shows at the amusement park? No. Cotton candy? Too expensive. Haunted house? The one there isn't freaky enough. Rollercoasters? They're all dreadfully boring."

"Well... that's what YOU think, Tokiya!" Poor Syo was scared out of his wits whenever he heard the word 'rollercoaster'. "It only took me ONE TIME to get positively scared of even the smallest one there. But anyway, I kind of agree with Tokiya... Over there IS kinda boring."

Ittoki looked at all of them with a shock-amazed expression. "Noooooo! The amusement park is fun! And besides, what else have we to do today? Saotome Academy is giving us a day off - we can't let it pass like that!"

Haruka and Tomo glanced at each other, and shrugged. "I guess we're in," Haruka said, as she pleadingly looked at the others (which, you realise, can move mountains).

Masato grumbled.

"I'll take that as a yes! Yay! Who else?" Ittoki clapped his hands together in glee.

Ren smirked. "If the little lamb is going, I'm going too. I won't be left behind."

Haruka promptly blushed at the comment as Ittoki kept going down the row.

"Syo? Natsuki? Tokiya?"

Natsuki smiled warmly and nodded his head. "Maybe Piko's going to be there!"

Syo grumbled.

"Another grumble... I'll take that as a yes, then! Come on, Tokiya? Please? For me?"

Ichinose Tokiya had to look away when his cheeks lightly coloured due to his crush begging him (imagine!) to go to the amusement park with him. I mean, it was a group outing and all, but I mean, well...

The words slipped out before he could control them. "Fine, I'll go."

"Thank you Tokiya!" Ittoki hugged the darker-haired guy in front of him, and caused the subject to colour an even darker scarlet.

There wasn't any time to regret agreeing to go along, because they were gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

><p>The bus ride was long and bumpy.<p>

Masato was looking out of the window, and Ren sat next to him, his hands crossed in front of his chest. A row in front of them, Haruka and Tomo were chattering away about some class project. Across the aisle, Natsuki and Syo were also talking amongst themselves, just that it was slightly softer and Syo was... blushing? And behind them was Ittoki and Tokiya, Ittoki listening to music on his headphones and Tokiya reading a book.

Since Ren had nothing to do, he decided to scrutinize the bus. He'd disagreed to the whole idea of a bus, saying that it was cheap and infested with germs and all. He even offered to pay for taxis! But they all decided to save Ren the money - and anyway, the amusement park wasn't all that far away.

So he had put up with the bus ride. But for the others' sake only. He would never suggest to ride a bus, anytime, anywhere. Even though this bus happened to be relatively clean and empty and cool.

With all the deep thought in his head, he never noticed Masato's gaze upon him.

* * *

><p>Finally, after about 7 minutes, they arrived. Ren was relieved to get out.<p>

"The amusement park!" Ittoki swept his arm in a 'welcome' gesture, as if he were their tour guide. He seemed pretty excited. Maybe they shouldn't have let him eat ALL the sugar donuts that morning.

Anyway, they all bought their tickets and headed in. Tokiya immediately put on sunglasses. Natsuki spied Piyo-chan. Syo was dragged along by Natsuki. Masato stoned (as usual). Haruka and Tomo were looking around and pointing at the park map in their hands. Ren had attracted a mob of girls. And Ittoki was high.

"EH! NATSUKI! MEET BACK HERE IN 3 HOURS, OKAY?" Ittoki shouted to the departing couple. Syo turned his head and nodded at them while Natsuki grabbed on to his wrist and sprinted for Piyo, who was just a little distance away.

Meanwhile, Haruka and Tomo had run off to the Ferris Wheel, and Ittoki begged Tokiya to get on the rollercoaster with him. When that succeeded, Ittoki ran there, while Tokiya took a leisurely stroll.

That left Masato and Ren together. Well, technically, they weren't alone; there were still the screaming girls around Ren.

Masato scowled behind his book. That stupid roommate of his. All he had to do was BE there and the girls would start flocking. They bought him whatever he wanted. They gave him whatever he wanted. He was spoilt.

He glanced in distaste at the mob that had formed, and went to the cafe to get a seat and read in peace.

* * *

><p>It was two books and three cups of coffee later that Ittoki came running towards Masato.<p>

"Hijirikawa-kun, I've got bad news... First, can we find the others?"

After a while, they managed to get everyone assembled, and Ittoki gave the horrifyingly horrifying news.

"HARUKA AND TOMO. ARE. MISSING!"

There was an awkward silence.

"Erm, guys... You're supposed to scream, or something?"

Masato sarcastically went, "Ahh."

"Ittoki, they're the same age as us," Syo stuttered, trying to explain to Ittoki that this wasn't exactly a cause for concern.

"But still! They might have been kidnapped or something!" Ittoki wailed, frantically grabbing at his hair and pacing around in circles.

Everyone amusedly looked at each other, thinking one word, 'hopeless'.

"Look, why not we all split into pairs and look for Nanami and Tomochika?" Natsuki spoke up. "It'll be faster that way."

"A sensible suggestion, for once," Masato said, his arms folded across his chest.

"Okay, fine then... Natsuki and Syo, check the left side of the park, Ren and Masato, check the right side of the park, and Tokiya and I will check the middle area. Meet back here in half an hour, with the girls or not!"

With that, they all departed to their assigned areas, and began looking.

* * *

><p>For a while, an awkward silence hung between Ren and Masato - they didn't usually communicate to one another. As they approached the eastern sector of the park, they could see the more horrific rides of the place: spooky indoor rollercoasters, haunted houses, silent (but scary) movie theatres.<p>

Masato shuddered. He hated these sort of rides.

"Look, I doubt Haruka and Tomochika would be here, why not we just go somewhere else to look for them?" Hijirikawa Masato sweat-dropped, trying to be subtle in conveying the message 'LET'S GET OUTTA HERE'.

Unfortunately Ren was a pretty good mind reader.

"Oho, is dear Masato, perhaps, _scared _of horror rides?" he held an evil glint in his eyes, and you could almost see him cackling and rubbing his hands together while scheming some dreadful plot to get Masato even more scared of horror rides than before.

Hijirikawa dropped his head. He was doomed.

To Ren, silence was golden, and he held on to Masato's shoulders and steered him towards the haunted house.

Masato caught on quickly. "No. No. No. No. We are NOT going in there." Ren kept pushing the scaredy-cat from behind. "Look, we have to look for Nanami, and they won't be in there, so... let's turn the other direction..."

All his pleas were futile, and Masato seriously started panicking. He'd tried to 'be a man' for about a half a minute, and that was hard enough. The haunted house seemed to loom on top and over Masato, beckoning him to go in and be scared out of his wits.

The entrance swallowed both males, and they found themselves standing in half-darkness.

An eerie cackle came from the speakers above, and a hoot of a ghost, and the rustling of leaves, and

BAM!

A bony hand dangled from the ceiling, stopping Masato dead in his tracks and causing him to produce a very girly shriek.

Even in the dim light, Ren could clearly see the fury in the shorter boy's eyes, and he knew that after this, he was in some deep trouble. But Ren smirked, looking rather amused. This only increased the intensity of the dark aura around Masato, and he was so focused in glaring at the long-haired freak, that he failed to notice...

A man wearing an elaborate circus mask, dressed only in black and holding a chainsaw.

When Masato felt the light tap on his shoulder, he jumped back onto the floor in shock, and when he saw the masked face peering right over him, he gasped and crawled backwards and found some spiders scaling the wall that his back was leaning against.

"EEK!" he was frightened like he'd never been frightened before. A small part of his brain told him to keep cool and act dignified, especially in front of the guy whom he had to act the most dignified to, but the rest of his brain brushed it aside.

When come under attack, man's instinct would present the choices: Fight or flight.

The answer for the current situation was flight.

Masato hastily got up from his awkward position on the floor, and immediately broke in to a fast jog, when he was blocked by someone in front who didn't seem to notice his urgency.

When Masa looked up, he saw that it was Ren, and that the latter male was facing him, so they were kind of in a semi-embrace. Masato's face burned, hoping that the dim light provided a shadow for his face. He felt kind of embarassed; he KNEW he should have acted all cool and calm! But what was done was done.

Once again, Ren smirked, and from him emanated a subdued chuckle. "Look, stay close to me, okay? I'll protect you."

As Masato had nothing to say to that, they continued their walk in the spooky house that didn't seem that spooky anymore.

And it was weird, because with Ren by his side, Masato started acting normally, and didn't bother about the petty tricks. And soon enough, the haunted house walk had come to an end.

"See?" Ren said, twirling a flower in his hand that happened to be there. "Haunted houses aren't that scary."

He then proceeded to bow slightly, and give the flower in his hand to Masato, who stood there gawking like a little idiot.

The two walked back to the meeting point, Ren talking and Masato giggling away, and they completely forgot about what they were actually supposed to do.

* * *

><p><em>I KNOW there's no romance and I KNOW there's nothing really in the story BUT I will get this edited super soon - I wrote this fic in one day and I need to sleep now and so yeah. The ending is rushrushrush because I am rushrushrushing to sleep. Tomorrow I need to wake up early. Urgh.<em>

_Reviews definitely appreciated._

_Second chapter's in progress - I'm having a little of a hard time writing it, but it should be up by the end of October. Hopefully. _

_Piyo-chan: This duck thingy that Natsuki obsesses about. _


	2. Chapter 2

_This took AGES to write and upload - for which I'm really sorry. Hope you guys didn't mind the wait too much. Mostly what motivated me was the fact that this was bringing in most of the visitors and hits. For that, THANK YOU. :) _

_But meanwhile, ENJOY!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Uta No Prince-sama._

* * *

><p>"Why, Hijirikawa," Ren chuckled from his side of the room, "that was fun today, wasn't it?"<p>

Masato growled. "Shut up, Jinguuji."

"Oh I won't," he replied teasingly, "Oh. I. Won't."

It was the evening of that fateful day at the amusement park, and everyone was exhausted from trying to find Haruka and Tomochika. Who were actually in the cafe, gossiping away about goodness-knows-what, and looking on at the six guys in amusement as they searched all over for something - later revealed that it was them.

After all that fuss, and when Haruka and Tomo had finally shown themselves, they all decided to head back to the cafe for a round of pastries and lattes. Ren kept teasing Masato about his fear of scary things. Tokiya was discussing with Ittoki about how diabetes-invoking cotton candy was. Syo was complaining to Natsuki about them having to chase Piyo. And Haruka and Tomo were eavesdropping on all the conversations and discussing which yaoi pairings they liked more.

At about 4.30pm, however, they all decided to turn in for the day, and Ren paid for all the taxis. "So much more polished," so said he, and they relented due to their fatigue. And after an awkward silence in Masato and Ren's car, they finally stumbled out, and headed to their room.

Jinguuji ventured into the other side of the room, leaning over Hijirikawa and giving him a sly wink.

"Who would have known you were so easily scared?"

"Jinguuji Ren, shut up. Now."

Ren sat on the floor, next to Masato, and used his hand to push Masato's face and make the latter face the former.

Masato winced at the touch, feeling slightly embarrassed. From his stomach grew a queasy ache, the type he got when he was at the top of a slope on a rollercoaster (which he hated as well), and he felt his face warm just the tiniest bit as all the blood started rushing there.

There was a brief silence, as Ren studied the other's face.

"You're so cute, Hijirikawa." he smirked, and released his touch on Masato's face.

That did nothing to stop the scarlet of his cheeks.

Masato had no idea how innocent he looked, and how naive, with his unblemished face and those wide eyes of his, along with the dark blue hair that slightly covered his left eye, he looked. And with the blush that dusted his face, it was all Ren could do to restrain from attacking the A class pupil right there and then.

Then Masato had to look straight into Ren's eyes. In puzzlement, of course, but he had no idea of his own grasp on the man that sat before him.

Ren hesitated for a moment, as if to confirm his sexuality, and closed in on Masato, their foreheads against each other.

He lost his wits.

Masato found himself being pinned to the floor, helpless, and straddled by Ren, who held down his shoulders and aggressively pressed their lips together in a rough kiss. Already, Masato knew that he was helpless - Ren was a much stronger man than he was, the former being the helplessly weak and skinny person he was.

It was hard to resist what Ren was giving, his tongue playing with Masato's, in their passionate liplock. It was hard to resist when Ren kept stroking Masato's side with his right arm, the left still holding the other down. And it was hard to resist when Masato wanted more.

The brunette nearly gasped at the realization, the realization that

He.

Was.

A.

freakin'HOMOSEXUAL.

But if there wasn't anything he could do, then, surely, it was okay to respond, wasn't it?

The newly-turned gay ceased the battle in his mind, and lost his self-control, along with his dignity, and suddenly Ren felt the other moving his lips along with his, and teasingly attacking back with his tongue as well.

Jinguuji smirked a little at his victory, but it was inevitable, because he knew that he was _irresistable_.

Damn, why was Masato such a good kisser?

* * *

><p><em>...that was so short. And took such a long time to write? Much apologies. Seriously.<em>

_Reviews would be awesome, although I really don't deserve them. My suckish updating and writing skills. ARGH._

_Until next time~!_


End file.
